yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Mahathir Mohamad
Mahathir Mohamad is the Malaysian politician who was the fourth Prime Minister from 1981 to 2003, and is the longest serving holder in the office. His political career has spanned more than 70 years since he first joined a newly formed UMNO in 1946. Born and raised in Alor Setar, Kedah, Mahathir excelled at school and became a medical doctor. He became active in the United Malays National Organisation (UMNO), Malaysia's largest political party, before entering Parliament in 1964. He served one term before losing his seat, subsequently falling out with Prime Minister Tunku Abdul Rahman and being expelled from UMNO. When Abdul Rahman resigned, Mahathir re-entered UMNO and Parliament, and was promoted to the Cabinet. By 1976 he had risen to Deputy Prime Minister, and in 1981 was sworn in as Prime Minister after the resignation of his predecessor, Hussein Onn. During Mahathir's tenure as Prime Minister, Malaysia experienced a period of rapid modernisation and economic growth, and his government initiated a series of bold infrastructure projects. Mahathir was a dominant political figure, winning five consecutive general elections and fending off a series of rivals for the leadership of UMNO. However, his accumulation of power came at the expense of the independence of the judiciary and the traditional powers and privileges of Malaysia's royalty. He deployed the controversial Internal Security Act to detain activists, non-mainstream religious figures, and political opponents including the Deputy Prime Minister he fired in 1998, Anwar Ibrahim. Mahathir's record of curbing civil liberties and his antagonism towards western interests and economic policy made his relationships with the United States, United Kingdom and Australia, among others, difficult. As Prime Minister, he was an advocate of third-world development and a prominent international activist. Mahathir remained an active political figure after his retirement. He became a strident critic of his hand-picked successor Abdullah Badawi in 2006 and later, Najib Razak in 2015. His son Mukhriz Mahathir was the Chief Minister of Kedah until early 2016. On 29 February 2016, Mahathir quit UMNO in light of UMNO's support for the actions of Prime Minister Najib Razak. Among other reasons are the RM2.6bil and 1Malaysia Development Berhad (1MDB) issues. On 9 September 2016, the Registrar of Societies (RoS) gave his final stamp of approval for Mahathir Mohamad’s new Parti Pribumi Bersatu Malaysia (PPBM) (English: Malaysian United Indigenous Party), making it an official political party. Mahathir became the chairman of the party. On 8 January 2018, Mahathir was first announced as a Pakatan Harapan candidate for Prime Minister for the upcoming 2018 general election, in a plan to pardon Anwar Ibrahim and hand over the role to him if successful. At 92, he is currently the oldest living former Prime Minister of Malaysia, and were he to win the election, he would become the world's oldest head of state or government. Premiership On the economic front, Mahathir inherited the New Economic Policy from his predecessors, which was designed to improve the economic position of the bumiputera (Malaysia's Malays and indigenous peoples) through targets and affirmative action in areas such as corporate ownership and university admission. Mahathir also actively pursued privatisation of government enterprises from the early 1980s, both for the liberal economic reasons it was being pursued by contemporaries such as Margaret Thatcher, and because he felt that combined with affirmative action for the bumiputera it could provide economic opportunities for bumiputera businesses. His government privatised airlines, utilities and telecommunication firms, accelerating to a rate of about 50 privatisations a year by the mid-1990s. While privatisation generally improved the working conditions of Malaysians in privatised industries and raised significant revenue for the government, many privatisations occurred in the absence of open tendering processes and benefited Malays who supported UMNO. One of the most notable infrastructure projects at the time was the construction of the North–South Expressway, a motorway running from the Thai border to Singapore; the contract to construct the expressway was awarded to a business venture of UMNO. Mahathir also oversaw the establishment of the car manufacturer Proton as a joint venture between the Malaysian government and Mitsubishi. By the end of the 1980s, Proton had overcome poor demand and losses to become, with the support of protective tariffs, the largest car maker in Southeast Asia and a profitable enterprise. The expiry of the Malaysian New Economic Policy (NEP) in 1990 gave Mahathir the opportunity to outline his economic vision for Malaysia. In 1991, he announced Vision 2020, under which Malaysia would aim to become a fully developed country within 30 years. The target would require average economic growth of approximately seven per cent of gross domestic product per annum. One of Vision 2020's features would be to gradually break down ethnic barriers. Vision 2020 was accompanied by the NEP's replacement, the National Development Policy (NDP), under which some government programs designed to benefit the bumiputera exclusively were opened up to other ethnicities. The NDP achieved success out one of its main aims, poverty reduction. By 1995, less than nine per cent of Malaysians lived in poverty and income inequality had narrowed. Mahathir's government cut corporate taxes and liberalised financial regulations to attract foreign investment. The economy grew by over nine per cent per annum until 1997 prompting other developing countries to try to emulate Mahathir's policies. Much of the credit for Malaysia's economic development in the 1990s went to Anwar Ibrahim, appointed by Mahathir as finance minister in 1991. The government rode the economic wave and won the 1995 election with super majority, trying to emulate the success of the 1997 Asian Financial Crisis. Mahathir initiated the series of major infrastructure projects in the 1990s. One of the largest was the Multimedia Super Corridor, an area south of Kuala Lumpur, in the mould of Silicon Valley, designed to cater for the information technology industry. However, the project failed to generate the investment anticipated. Other Mahathir projects included the development of Putrajaya as the home of Malaysia's public service, and bringing a Formula One Grand Prix to Sepang. One of the most controversial developments was the Bakun Dam in Sarawak. The ambitious hydro-electric project was intended to carry electricity across the South China Sea to satisfy electricity demand in peninsular Malaysia. Work on the dam was eventually suspended due to the Asian financial crisis. The financial crisis threatened to devastate Malaysia. The value of the ringgit plummeted due to currency speculation, foreign investment fled, and the main stock exchange index fell by over 75 per cent. At the urging of the International Monetary Fund (IMF), the government cut government spending and raised interest rates, which only served to exacerbate the economic situation. In 1998, Mahathir reversed this policy course in defiance of the IMF and his own deputy, Anwar. He increased government spending and fixed the ringgit to the US dollar. The result confounded his international critics and the IMF. Malaysia recovered from the crisis faster than its Southeast Asian neighbours. In the domestic sphere, it was a political triumph. Amidst the economic events of 1998, Mahathir had dismissed Anwar as finance minister and deputy prime minister, and he could now claim to have rescued the economy in spite of Anwar's policies. In September 2001, debate was caused by Mahathir's announcement that Malaysia was already an Islamic state. Singapore Mahathir is an alumnus of the Medical College at the University of Malaya at that time located in Singapore under British Malaya (University of Malaya campus at Singapore has since been renamed National University of Singapore while the campus at Kuala Lumpur remains as University of Malaya). He graduated as a physician from then King Edward VII Medical College in 1953, during British rule. However, relations with Singapore under Mahathir's tenure were stormy. Many disputed issues raised during his administration have not been resolved. Many of these international issues have been raised up under Mahathir's Premiership term, but no significant headway had been made then to resolve them bilaterally. Issues have included: *the low price of raw water paid by Singapore to Malaysia (3 Malaysian cents (US$0.008) per 1000 gallons); *the proposed replacement of the Causeway by a suspension bridge to improve water flow through *the Straits of Johor (later cancelled by Mahathir's successor, Abdullah Ahmad Badawi); Singapore's land reclamation work, affecting shipping access to Port Tanjung Pelepas; *the use of Malaysian airspace by Republic of Singapore Air Force jets; *the status of Pedra Branca Island (also known as "Pulau Batu Putih"), was brought to the International Court of Justice and now belongs to Singapore; *the sovereignty of the railway line crossing Singapore and Points of Agreement regarding the matter. *Fully suspended the trading of CLOB (Central Limit Order Book) counters, during the 1997 Asian Financial Crisis indefinitely freezing approximately US$4.47 billion worth of shares and affecting 172,000 investors, most of them Singaporeans. On a much positive note: *Singapore-Malaysia reaches an agreement in 1988 and Mahathir build Linggui Dam on the Johor River and supplies raw waters to the water-scarce city (Singapore). *Lee and Mahathir announced plan for natural gas pipeline from Terengganu to Singapore. It was completed 10 years later in January 1992. On Lee Kuan Yew's death: Mahathir wrote in his blog chedet.cc titling "Kuan Yew and I". He expressed his sorrow and grief at the loss of Lee. He says that he often cross-swords with the veteran Singaporean leader but it bares no enmity but differences of opinions for what was good for the newborn nation to thrive forward. He then wrote that with Lee's death, ASEAN has lost a strong leadership after Lee Kuan Yew and President Suharto. Many political analysts believe that after Lee's passing, Mahathir is the last "Old Guard" of Southeast Asia. In April 2016, Mahathir told the media that Singaporeans must value Lee Kuan Yew's contributions and sacrifices for Lee was pivotal to Singapore's success today. Mahathir said Lee was responsible for turning Singapore into a financial centre with a world-class port, and into an aviation hub. He said, that's an achievement we all need to recognized. Mahathir again says that Lee has his own stand not the same with the stand of Malaysia. Second premiership Following the historic victory by Pakatan Harapan in 9 May 2018, led to the re-emerged leader to oust Najib Razak, Mahathir sworn in as a new prime minister on 10 May 2018, which replaces Pakatan Rakyat (PKR). Concerns for a smooth power transition emerges as Najib Razak, although admitting the defeat of the party and coalition during the press conference at 11am, declared that no party has achieved a simple majority win, due to the fact that the hopposing coalition were competiting as allied to individual parties and was not successfully registered as a single unit by the Electoral Committee, who was believed to be under Najib's heavy influence under the power. As the 7th Prime Minister of Malaysia, Mahathir is the oldest currently serving state leader, with Queen Elizabeth II becoming the second. At the same time, Mahathir sworn Lim Guan Eng, the former Chief Minister of Penang, into the Minister of Finance. Chow Kon Yeow took over the Chief Minister of Penang and prior to Lim Guan Eng is Koh Tsu Koon. At the same time, Osman Sapian took over Mohammed Khaled Nordin for Johor, as well as for Malacca, Adly Zahari took over Idris Haron.